Ribuan Warna Kehidupan
by SoraShieru
Summary: Oh, Angleterre, apa kau tahu? Dirimu itu sangat indah, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengekspresikanmu di dalam lukisan ini- je t'aime, Arthur. /FrUK with past USUK. Cerita pertama saya di fandom ini, salam kenal!


**Disclaimer: Axis Powers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya  
Summary: **_**Oh, **_**Angleterre**_**, apa kau tahu? Dirimu itu sangat indah, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengekspresikanmu di dalam lukisan ini- **_**je t'aime**_**, Arthur.  
**_**Rated: T  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama?  
Pairing: FrUK/FrEng, past USUK.  
Warning: OOC, typo, miss-typo, non-historical, slash, judul sama cerita rada nggak nyambung, nyinet, aneh, gaje, dll. ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**** Au revoir.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ribuan Warna Kehidupan  
by  
SoraShieru**_

**.**

**.**

Sakit.

Dadaku rasanya sakit ketika melihat England dan America berdiri berdampingan, _berciuman_, ketika mereka mengira tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Aku membalikkan badanku, lalu segera berlari dari sana. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. _Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Merde._

Langkahku terhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang _world meeting_. Kubuka pintu tersebut dan aku segera duduk di kursiku. Italy mendekatiku, "Ve~ France nii-san, pagi!" Dia menepuk pundakku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Pagi, Italy. Semangat seberti biasa?" Ujarku sembari tertawa kecil. Dia ikut tersenyum, lalu mulai berbicara tentang pasta, kehidupannya dengan Germany, atau lainnya. Perhatianku langsung tertuju pada sumber suara ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, England masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan America. Tampak jelas kalau dia sedang _blushing_ sedikit.

Aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang Italy sudah berjalan menuju Germany. Memeluk lengannya dan mengatakan hal yang tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang dia katakan padaku tadi. Aku mendesah ringan.

England kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Entah beruntung atau apa, kursiku dan kursi England memang selalu berdekatan. America selalu duduk di sebelah Russia.

Suara dehem Germany menggema di ruangan itu, sehingga semua mata para _nation_ tertuju padanya, " Baiklah, kita bisa mulai meeting kita pagi ini." Katanya sembari mulai mempresentasikan kejadian-kejadian yang sedang terjadi di negaranya sekarang.

Tak lama setelah beberapa _nation_ telah mempresentasikan dokumen mereka, aku mulai menguap. Aku melihat ke arah kiriku, mendapati England yang sedang mencoret kertas putihnya yang tak terpakai dengan malas.

Ah, instingku untuk menjahili England kembali lagi.

Sebuah cengiran jahil terbentuk di wajahku, aku bisa merasakannya. Akupun melihat ke arah Japan yang sedang berbicara untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak memperhatikanku lalu mendekatkan wajahku dengan kuping England.

"Apa kau tau? Aku melihat kau dan America berdua tadi pagi." Oke, sebenarnya saat mengatakan hal ini, dadaku sedikit sakit. Tapi sepertinya cuma hal ini yang bisa kujadikan bahan sindiran. Menyindir dengan maksud bercanda tentunya.

Dia tersentak sedikit, kemudian menatap mataku kesal. Wajahnya memerah, "Ka- kau lihat apa saja, hah?" Tanyanya.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Kira-kira, apa yang kulihat?" Balasku bertanya, aku hanya memperlebar cengiranku. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, seperti hendak menonjokku.

"Ja- ja- jangan balik bertanya padaku, _frog_! Jawab perta- pertanyaanku." Ujarnya setengah berbisik, aku tertawa kecil.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke telinganya yang terlihat memerah, "Aku melihat.. _l'amour, Angleterre_~" Kemudian aku menghembuskan napasku ke telinganya sedikit. Tangannya yang tadi mengepal sekarang menonjokku. Aku terjatuh dari kursi, lalu England bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Bo- BODOOOH! France bodooooh! _Git! Wine bastard! Cheese eating surrender monkeeey!_" Teriaknya dengan wajah yang oh-sangat-merah-layaknya-tomat-spain.

Tidak mau kalah, akupun ikut mengeluarkan ejekanku untuknya dan balas menonjoknya, "A- apa?! Kalau begitu kau itu _sourcils! Rosbif! Tasteless!_" Semburku. Sekeliling kami berubah menjadi gumpalan debu yang terbang ke mana-mana karena kami saling balas tonjokan satu sama lain di lantai sambil terguling-guling. Keadaan sekitar kami pun juga mulai menjadi ribut. Para _nation_ sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, tidak memperdulikan meetingnya lagi.

.. sampai akhirnya Germany berteriak, tentu.

"Semuanya, DIAM!" Jedanya sebentar. Seketika, sekeliling kami mulai diam. Germany menatap ke arah kami, "England, France! Jika kalian memang ingin terus berantam, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini. Biar America yang mengantarkan dokumennya pada kalian!" Teriaknya. Dari arah America terdengar suara "Eh!" yang sudah tentu berasal darinya.

Dengan lemas, kamipun keluar dari sana. England men_deathglare_-ku, "Sialan kau _frog_. Gara-gara kau, kita disuruh pulang." Ujarnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ah, bukannya kau yang memulainya, _mon ami_?"

"Tapi ini semua kan gara-gara kau!"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood untuk berargumen denganmu kali ini." Aku mendesah ringan dan melambaikan tanganku ketika aku berjalan jauh darinya. Entah dia membalas atau tidak, terserahlah.

Aku berjalan ke arah mobil milikku yang kuparkir di bawah pohon tak jauh dari gedung tersebut. Aku masuk ke dalamnya dan kuhidupkan mesinnya. Mungkin aku bisa pulang ke rumahku lebih cepat hari ini dengan mengambil penerbangan siang.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak aku dan England dikeluarkan dari _world meeting_ hari itu oleh Germany. Memang benar, America datang ke rumahku sembari membawa beberapa berkas yang belum sempat kucatat. Syukurlah. Walaupun sebagai gantinya aku harus memasaknya makan siang. Tapi, aku suka memasak, jadi tidak ada masalah bagiku.

_World meeting_ tidak akan ada sampai bulan depan. Jadi dibandingkan aku duduk di kursi meeting, pagi ini aku berdiri di depan kulkas sembari memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kubuat untuk sarapan. Apa aku buat pancake? Ah, tidak, aku lupa membeli sirupnya kemarin. Atau crepes? Oh, mungkin itu lebih baik. Akupun segera mengambil bahan-bahannya dan mulai memasak sarapan untukku sendiri.

Aku selesai memasak lalu dengan segera kulahap crepes hangat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, aku menyelesaikan sarapanku. Akupun segera pergi ke studio lukisan milikku setelah mencuci piring bekas crepes barusan. Aku ingin melanjutkan lukisan 'itu' sekarang, entah kenapa.

Aku membuka pintu studio itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Lukisan-lukisan yang kulukis sejak aku kecil terpampang di tiap sisi dinding ruangan itu. Kanvas-kanvas putih tergeletak di ujung ruangan bersama dengan peralatan melukis lainnya. Hanya satu kanvas yang berada di dekat jendela saja yang belum kuselesaikan. Dengan segera, kuraih beberapa kotak cat minyak, kuas berbagai ukuran, dan tempat untuk menuangkan cat minyak tersebut.

Ketika kurasa sudah cukup persiapannya, aku mulai duduk di kursi pendek yang tepat berada di depan kanvas tersebut dan menggoreskan kuasku di atasnya. Aku membayangkan wajah England- tidak-Arthur ketika dia tersenyum sewaktu aku mengajarinya cara membuat mahkota dari bunga dulu. Betapa tulusnya senyuman yang dia kenakan ketika dia menunjukkan hasil karyanya padaku.

Ingatan itu masih terasa segar di otakku. Seperti.. baru kemarin aku melihatnya begitu. Padahal itu sudah lama sekali, entah beribuan tahun yang lalu.

Ah, betapa indahnya dirimu Arthur.

Apakah aku tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku? Tentu tidak, aku tau itu. Kau sudah milik Alfred- milik orang yang kita perebutkan sebagai adik kita dulu.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya berharap, bukan?

Tanpa sadar, aku sejak tadi berhenti menggerakkan kuasku. Akupun langsung mencelupkan ujung kuas tersebut ke warna hijau ketika aku tersadar. Kali ini aku ingin membuat matamu Arthur. Mata _emerald_-mu yang indah itu. Mata yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Dengan sabar, aku memberikan sentuhan awal pada warna matamu, hijau muda, polos. Warna yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang alami, tidak tersentuh dengan apapun yang kotor. Ketika kau masih bayi, Arthur.

Kemudian kutambahkan hijau tua. Kali ini matamu telah ternoda- entah dengan perang revolusi America, _Opium war_, masa-masa ketika kau menjadi _pirate_, atau.. _perang seratus tahun kita_.

Segera aku buang jauh-jauh ingatan itu. Aku tidak mau mengingat masa-masa gelap tersebut. Aku tidak mau. Tanpa memperdulikan ingatan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku, akupun mulai menambahkan beberapa sentuhan warna pada matamu. Bahkan, pink.

Aku bisa melihatnya, Arthur. Ketika kau melihat Alfred tadi pagi, ketika kau berusaha memasak untuk Alfred saat itu, dan juga ketika.. ketika Alfred mengecupmu. Baik di pipi maupun di bibirmu.

Pink itu warna yang akan muncul ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta, atau ketika kau sedang amat senang. Walaupun orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya, aku bisa Arthur, _aku bisa._ Karena aku ini negara cinta- _Country of Amour_.

Haha, sungguh menyedihkan. Aku mengakui diriku _'country of amour'_ tetapi masalah cintaku sendiri berantakan. _Pathetic_, kalau dia yang bilang.

Goresan terakhir pada matanya. Lalu aku memperhatikannya sejenak, berusaha mencari bagian yang salah. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa.. salah. Seperti ada suatu hal yang janggal pada matamu, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya memang sulit untuk melukis matamu, Arthur.

Mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya lain kali. Sekarang, aku mencelupkan kuas kecil ke sedikit cat minyak berwarna kuning kecoklatan-

'Ting tong'

Tunggu, siapa itu?

Akupun segera meletakkan alat lukisku lalu beranjak dari sana, menuju pintu depan rumahku. Ketika kubuka pintunya, aku tercengang melihat siapa yang ada di depanku. England.

"_Angleterre-_" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, England memelukku erat. Apa itu barusan yang kulihat, air mata? England.. menangis? A- apa yang terjadi?

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan membawanya ke sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Aku mendudukkannya di sampingku. Sambil terus kuelus kepalanya, aku bertanya, "_Angleterre, ce qui s'est passé?_" Tanyaku lembut.

"America, France. A.. America, Alfred. Dia- dia.." Ujarnya terbata-bata. Dia kembali menangis di pundakku.

Aku kembali mengelus kepalanya lembut. Isak tangis England menggema di ruangan ini, "Shh.. tenanglah.. Ada apa dengan _Amerique_?" Dia membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku, terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Aku.. aku melihatnya bersama dengan Russia.. Mereka- mereka.. berciuman. Aku- aku.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi, France! A- aku merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh yang pernah ada di dunia ini." Kemudian dia kembali menangis lagi. America.. kau tega membuat England seperti ini? Apa kau sadar kalau kau telah membuang bunga yang paling indah?

Kau mengecewakanku, America. Selama ini aku selalu menahan diri, agar bisa melihat England bahagia bersamamu. Kukira, kaulah orang yang paling cocok untuknya, ternyata.. kau malah merusaknya America.

Aku mengecup kening England pelan, lalu membiarkannya nyaman di pelukanku. Tak lama, diapun tertidur. Kalau dia tidur di sini, aku khawatir dia akan masuk angin besoknya. Jadi, akupun membawanya ke kamarku. Biarlah malam ini aku tidur di sofa.

Pintu kamarpun kubuka, aku membaringkan England di atas ranjangku. Kuselimuti dia dari ujung kaki hingga dadanya. Aku duduk di ujung tempat tidur, menatap wajah tidur England. Air mata yang tadi dia keluarkan masih berbekas di pipinya. Biar begitu dia.. tetap terlihat menawan. Kukecup pelan pipinya, lalu keluar dari kamarku. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan lukisanku.

Begitu masuk ke dalam studio, aku langsung duduk di kursi depan lukisanku tadi. Aku melanjutkannya sekarang. Err.. sampai dimana tadi aku? Oh, alisnya.

kucelupkan kuasku ke tinta yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan, lalu akupun membuat beberapa garis di atas mata _emeraldnya_. Mungkin alisnya memang tebal. Tapi bagiku, alisnyalah yang membuatnya semakin terlihat indah. Tanpa itu, mungkin penampilannya hanya seperti orang berwajah bagus yang simpel. Memang sih, aku sering mengejeknya _'sourcils'_, tapi aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu.

Bagiku, alisnya memiliki arti tersendiri. Alisnya itu menandakan betapa banyaknya kecantikan yang ia miliki. Hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya, dia berusaha menutupi semua keindahan yang dia miliki. Seperti tidak ingin dilihat oleh orang lain. Mungkin bisa juga diartikan seperti.. kecantikan yang terpendam? Entahlah.

Di sisi lain, alisnya juga bisa menandakan betapa tegarnya dia. Bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri, di _mansion_ yang luas itu. Dan juga, walaupun dia sudah berkali-kali merasakan pahitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang dia _cintai_, dia tetap berusaha untuk terus bangkit.

Tapi terkadang dia juga terlihat rapuh, mudah pecah seperti kristal.

Dan di saat itulah dia akan datang kepadaku, menangis padaku. Dia akan datang ke rumahku dalam keadaan sadar maupun mabuk. Terisak di pundakku seperti tadi, lalu tertidur.

Setelah selesai dengan alis kiri, akupun melakukan hal yang sama untuk alis kanan. Aku melukisnya dengan hati-hati, lalu selesai. Sekarang tinggal hidungnya, tidak terlalu sulit. Aku mencelupkan kuas yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari yang tadi ke cat yang berwarna kulit, namun sedikit lebih gelap. Aku menarik beberapa garis dan jadilah hidung England. Agar terlihat bagus, kutambahkan beberapa kesan detail pada hidungnya.

Kupandang wajah England yang ada di didepanku. Matanya yang barusan terlihat tidak pas, sekarang jadi terlihat pas. Pfft, mungkin karena kutambahkan alisnya?

'_Pipinya._' Pikirku. Akupun mulai meraih beberapa warna cat yang akan kugunakan untuk men-_shading_ pipinya. Mulai dari merah, pink kecoklatan, kuning lembut, hingga pink kemerahan. Lapisan pertama kuberi warna merah, sebagai warna darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian kuberi warna pink kecoklatan, lalu kuning lembut. Agar warna kuning yang kulukis barusan tidak terlihat terlalu mencolok. Untuk lapisan terakhir, kuberikan warna pink kemerahan pada kedua pipinya. Warna ketika dia _blushing_. Tapi di lukisan ini dia tidak begitu, jadi.. kuberikan sedikit saja.

Aku menghembuskan napasku sembari menyeka keringat yang ada di keningku dengan sudah selesai. Rambutnya memang belum, tentu. Seharusnya aku melukis rambutnya dulu tapi aku lebih suka mengerjakan wajahnya dulu, agar aku bisa lebih fokus.

Rambutnya.. warna kuning apa yang pas? Emm.. oh, aku tau, kuning keemasan. Agar tidak terlalu terang, mungkin nanti bisa kucampurkan dengan coklat muda.

Aku meraih salah satu botol cat yang berwarna kuning keemasan, lalu menuangkan isinya ke papan cat yang ada di tanganku ini. Setelah itu, aku meraih kuas yang ujungnya masih bersih dan mencelupkannya ke cat tersebut. Aku menggoreskannya di atas kanvas ini.

Satu per satu goresan kulakukan, berusaha untuk melukis rambut berantakan England dengan sebaik mungkin. Walaupun rambutnya berantakan, tapi itu cocok dengannya. Aku ingat, dia pernah memanjangkan rambutnya agar mirip denganku sewaktu dia kecil. Hasilnya? Dia jadi terlihat seperti ulat bulu emas raksasa. Dia tidak mengurus rambutnya sih.

Kemudian aku menawarinya untuk memotong rambutnya. Potongan pertama, dia tidak mau karena mirip sepertiku katanya. Potongan kedua, dia juga tidak mau karena terlihat seperti salah satu tetangga rumahku. Pada akhirnya, akupun memotong rambutnya seperti semula. Dia marah, tentu.

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Saatnya kembali fokus ke lukisan ini lagi.

kuning keemasan.. bagiku warna itu memiliki arti cahaya harapan. Cahaya yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu orang, namun jarang terlihat. Dan England- bukan, Arthur, Arthur Kirklandlah cahaya harapanku. Karena dialah aku masih terus berjuang di masa-masa perang dunia, baik yang pertama maupun kedua. Karena dialah aku bisa bertahan di masa-masa _French revolution_.

Tepat ketika aku selesai melukis rambutnya, pintu studio terbuka. Aku melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut, "_Angleterre?_ Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyaku sembari meletakkan kuas di meja kecil yang ada di samping kanvas. Dia mendekatiku, namun pandangannya tertuju pada lukisan yang ada di depanku.

Dia terus memperhatikannya dengan takjub. Aku pun tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kau suka?"

"Ini.. kau yang lukis sendiri?"

"_Oui,_ walaupun belum selesai..."

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. England masih terus memandang lukisan itu dengan takjub. Mulutnya terbuka-tertutup seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Akhirnya, saat dia menghadapku, barulah dia berbicara, "France.. kenapa kau melukisku?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu kutatap kembali lukisan tersebut, "Karena.. kau menarik untuk dilukis." Jawabku.

"Apanya yang menarik dengan melukisku? Bukankah banyak _nation_ atau manusia lain yang lebih menarik dijadikan bahan untuk dilukis? Atau- atau pemandangan sekitar-"

"Kau itu lebih menarik untuk dilukis, asal kau tahu itu_._" Ujarku sembari berbalik menghadap kanvasku, lalu melanjutkan melukisnya. Aku mau memberikan beberapa sentuhan bayangan di rambutnya. Warna coklat muda yang tepat berada di samping botol cat berwarna kuning keemasanpun kuambil, lalu kukeluarkan isinya.

Aku melukis sambil terus diperhatikan oleh England. Sekarang dia sudah menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu dan duduk di sebelahku. Kami terdiam sesaat, England terlalu serius memperhatikan lukisanku. Tapi sesekali aku bisa merasakannya, dia melirikku.

"..France." Dia menunduk sedikit. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan "hmm" sembari tersenyum sedikit dan terus melanjutkan lukisannya.

"Apanya yang menarik dariku?" Gerakan tanganku berhenti, lalu aku menatapnya. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. Englandpun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatapku lurus, dia benar-benar menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau itu.. indah. Aku tidak tahu cara mendeskripsikannya dengan benar, tapi di mataku.. kau indah- sangat indah _Angleterre_."

Aku langsung memeluknya erat, "Arthur, mungkin kau tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku tapi.. _je t'aime. Je t'aime, _Arthur,_ toujours._" Kataku jujur. Bisa kurasakan kalau dia tersentak di dalam pelukanku. Aku terus memeluknya erat. Ketika aku melepaskan pelukanku, aku bisa melihat di ujung matanya terdapat air mata yang hendak tumpah.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menangis pelan, "F- France, aku.." Ujarnya terbata-bata. Aku tersenyum pelan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah England lebih jelas. Aku mengusapkan air matanya dengan menggunakan ujung jempolku.

"Arthur.." Jedaku sementara, "Aku tidak masalah, kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Hanya saja.. perlu kau ketahui kalau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Arthur. Cukup dengan melihatmu bahagia saja sudah cukup untukku. Walaupun aku harus merasakan pahitnya sakit hati. " Kataku sembari beranjak dari sana. Entah kenapa aku merasa lelah sekarang, aku perlu sedikit tidur siang.

Tepat ketika aku hendak membuka pintu, aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memelukku. Akupun berbalik, mendapati England memelukku dengan membenamkan kepalanya di pundakku, ".. _Angleterre?_"

"Kenapa..?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya memasang tampang heran, "Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku? Aku- aku-" Dia mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu berbalik untuk balas memeluknya. Aku mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Hush, _Angleterre_. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Memang salahku karena sejak dulu tidak berani untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya." Lalu aku menatapnya tepat di mata _emeraldnya_ yang indah itu. Ah, tepat seperti yang ada di dalam lukisanku. Baru kali ini aku bisa menatapnya sedekat ini.

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku, tapi aku bisa melihat semburat merah di telinganya, "Kau bodoh, _frog_." Ujarnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, iya, aku memang bodoh, _non?_ Padahal aku ini _country of Amour _tapi aku tidak bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri-"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau memang bodoh, tapi ada satu hal yang paling bodoh di antaranya." Akupun menatapnya bingung. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, dia melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaanku. Bibir ranumnya, yang terlihat tabu untuk disentuh ataupun dirasakan, menyentuh milikku.

Akupun membelalakkan mataku, lalu dia melepaskan ciumannya denganku. Semburat merah di sekujur wajahnya, bahkan hingga telinga. Dia menatapku, "Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Sebelum aku bertemu dengan America, aku selalu menyukaimu- mencintaimu. Bahkan saat kejadian _hundred years war_, France. Dan sekarang kau telah mengembalikan perasaan itu lagi." Ujarnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Semburat merah di pipinya semakin memerah.

Entah kenapa, beban yang selama ini ada di dalam dadaku menghilang dengan sekejap, layaknya tertiup angin. Berganti dengan perasaan yang membuatku sesak -bukan karena kesal atau sedih, tapi senang- dan ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekarang. Tapi kuurungkan niat itu, lebih baik diam daripada menakut-nakuti penduduk sekitar.

Sebagai gantinya, akupun mencium England.

Awalnya dia sedikit kaget, lalu dia membalas ciumanku. Aku dan England terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya kami melepaskan diri untuk mengambil napas. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, lalu menyenderkan dahiku dengan dahinya.

"Arthur, _Je t'aime_."

"_I love you too, _Francis."

Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, tidak ada salahnya berharap bukan?

Hidup itu memiliki banyak warna.

.

.

.

END

**A/N: Ah, selesai~ Terima kasih buat yang udah ngebaca ini, semoga kalian yang ngebaca menikmatinya sama seperti author menikmati mengarangnya~! **

**Translation(s):  
**_**Merde**_** - Sial  
**_**L'amour/amour**_** - Cinta  
**_**Sourcils**_** - Alis  
**_**Ce qui s'est passé?**_** - Ada apa?  
**_**Je t'aime. Je t'aime, **_**Arthur,**_** toujours**_** - Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Arthur, selamanya.**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan baik dalam pengartiannya maupun tulisannya. Saya bukan orang Perancis! #Plak QwQ**


End file.
